Balanced
by OneDream
Summary: a nice Black*Star and Tsubaki LEMON one-shot. I may continue this and turn it into a story, not sure.  don't mind the retarded title...


Disclaimer: don't own, big woop

I'm unsatisfied with basically all the Soul Eater fanfics on here so I decided to make my own. (Don't mind the title; I honestly did not know what to name this)

_Before You Read_: timelines and elements of this story are based on the Soul Eater ANIME. I've not read the manga yet. I'm trying for absolutely no OOCness (can't stand that). This is a lemon, so consider yourself warned.

Enjoy.

**Balanced**

He breathed out hotly into her neck as he pressed his body into hers to mold himself with her beautifully luscious curves that could compare to no other. He licked and lapped at her neck, trailing along her jaw line before attacking her lips. The roughness in his kiss and intruding tongue caused her to moan into his mouth. He felt like moaning himself, reveling in this intimate rapture.

It had been a long day for meister Black*Star. He had awakened groggily and was assigned a tedious mission at school, the Death Weapon Meister Academy. It had taken him and his weapon partner Tsubaki all day to find the villain who had been massacring a small town far in the south, quickly defeating him. Needless to say, he returned home exhausted.

At the end of the night, deciding to soon head off to bed, he saw Tsubaki leave the bathroom after a shower, wrapped in a thin towel, and walk into her bedroom. Black*Star waited patiently on the couch, knowing full and well his partner's routine after having lived with her for nearly two and a half years. Not five minutes later, Tsubaki surfaced from her bedroom in a pale yellow tanktop and tight gray shorts and walked back into the bathroom to brush her teeth for the night. Black*Star stood and joined her to brush his own, something they'd come to do together nearly every night now. As he entered, Tsubaki smiled when he glanced at her through the mirror. Black*Star brushed his teeth, eyes closed, as he normally did. He heard Tsubaki rinse out and wipe her mouth with a towel, also rinsing her toothbrush and setting it in its holder.

Before she could walk out though, Black*Star stopped her, voicing her name, his toothbrush still lodged in his mouth. Tsubaki turned, responding to his call. She watched as Black*Star finished brushing his teeth and rinsing. He gargled water in his mouth and spit it into the sink. "I hope you're not sleepy yet," he said.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why…" but her voice trailed off as she understood the implications.

Black*Star took a step, grabbing her and kissing her full on the lips.

Now on his bed, Tsubaki's hand clutched his waist, her fingers dancing along where his shirttail met the band of his boxers. Her hand traveled inside his shirt, across his ribs and down to his hard abs, the ones she'd seen flexing countless of times whenever he worked out. He'd earned these abs and his entire muscular form. Lifting up slightly, Black*Star quickly threw off his shirt and lowered to kiss along Tsubaki's collarbones.

Her tanktop had long been discarded—Tsubaki hardly noticing—and now Black*Star's hand enclosed on one of her breasts. Tsubaki made a soft noise of pleasure that quickly escalated into moaning yelp as Black*Star's mouth fell upon her other large breast. He massaged gently with his hand while sucking, licking and nipping at a nipple with his mouth, the sounds escaping from his partner ever encouraging him. His other hand felt around her smooth stomach.

Tsubaki arched her hips into his to let him know of her need. Black*Star released the faintest grunt that didn't escape Tsubaki's ears. He loved the fact that she was turned on just as much as he was. He smirked against her breast. This was the partner he had come to admire and care for. The one who had always supported him in his endeavors, the first one to notice the bright star he was. She knew from the start all the greatness he would achieve. She believed in him.

It had been nearly a year after the Kishin was defeated that the two had realized their deep feelings for each other. That was a few months ago. Now they were a "thing". And Black*Star hadn't had Tsubaki like this in nearly two weeks. It was overdue.

The hand that had been tracing her stomach slipped beneath her shorts. His fingers rubbed her entrance through her panties to decide just how turned on she was. Tsubaki threw her head back and moaned.

Black*Star chuckled. "Are you ready for me, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki didn't have it in her to feel anger at being teased. She simply lifted her head to look at him with red flushed cheeks. He smirked in return and tugged off her shorts, along with her wet panties. His hand returned to her womanhood, this time a finger slipping into her. Tsubaki bit her lip to keep from crying out. She began whimpering when he started thrusting his finger in and out of her.

Black*Star reached up and kissed her hard. Tsubaki fought against his dominating lips and tongue. He always wanted to win. He was Black*Star; losing was never a possibility.

Tsubaki's arms came around his shoulders, her hands gripping in his hair and neck. Black*Star rubbed his hard erection against her thighs, notifying her of his need to be inside her.

He could've continued fingering and teasing her until she was close to climaxing, like he had done plenty of times before, but he'd waited too long to have her again. He stopped and reluctantly pulled away from their passionate kiss to rid himself of his boxers. He climbed atop her, one hand on her waist, the other supporting him. He looked into her glossy eyes, smirked and kissed her as he entered her. He settled for a moment before moving his hips.

He was slow at first but that quickly changed. His hips jerked quickly into her, biting on her lower lip as he did. Tsubaki cried out away from the kiss after a particularly hard thrust. Black*Star inhaled the fresh scent mixed with perspiration on her neck. A hand came up to rest on her jaw and neck as he breathed her in. He continued to thrust into her roughly, keeping a rhythm and enjoying the moans emanating from his weapon's lips. He loved the feel of her tightness, despite the many times they'd already slept together.

Tsubaki actually surprised him tonight, though. Not long after their first time together, they had both discovered what a little freak Tsubaki can be in bed. It turned Black*Star on to no end; he found it to be an extremely sexy quality, considering her personality was of a gentle, unsuspicious kind. But tonight she seemed rather normal. That is, until Tsubaki took Black*Star's forefinger into her mouth and began sucking. Black*Star looked at her. Her eyes were closed as she sucked and moaned, light sweat glimmering on her face. His mouth dropped, unable to even think about what she could be imagining behind those eyelids of hers.

Black*Star thought it impossible to become even harder than he already was. His thrusts immediately quickened, going as hard and deep as he could into her. Tsubaki's legs came around him to take him in as much as possible. Black*Star's eyes shut. He was going to finish very soon.

Tsubaki's hips bucked uncontrollably then, coming with a loud high-pitched moan that almost turned into a scream that turned into the syllables of her meister's name. Her walls clenched around his member, unbelievably. Black*Star grit his teeth to keep from moaning and let his orgasm tear through the both of them. He grunted hoarsely into her neck, his hips rolling to a stop.

Black*Star kissed his lover's cheek before collapsing next to her, draping an arm over her lazily but at the same time possessively. They huffed together, spent. Tsubaki turned to him and smiled. He felt her gaze on him. He opened an eye, smirking with a chuckle.

They loved each other, yes, but how did they ever end up together?

**Author's Note:**

I don't like how I ended it but I didn't want to think too hard about it either. So do you like? Depending on the feedback, I might continue this. If I can think of a good and simple plot, I'll write more chapters showing the start of their relationship and how it develops. If not, I might just write a few other lemons for chapters. Either way, there'll be lemons, and I'll be making them longer and more descriptive ;-)

What do you all think? Let me know!


End file.
